


These are probably not the shenanigans you were hoping for

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Jassekiel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: Ezekiel is naked. Again. Cassandra and Jake are responsible and guilty. Again. And Eve is just really done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly inspired by John Harlan Kim's beautiful biceps and abs, because GODDAMN

“What I don’t understand is,” Eve says looking everywhere but Ezekiel Jones, “Why does _anyone_ have to be naked for this?”

She knows there has to be an answer. One that makes _sense_ and is not what she thinks it is.

“Ask them. They’re the one who decoded the runes for the spell and are going to paint them! I’m just the best person to pull off everything else,” Ezekiel sulks, and she would find the pout adorable or funny if he weren’t _stark naked_ thanks to something Stone and Cassandra want. Again. At least he’s comfortable.

She turns to Jake and Cassandra who are looking everywhere but her, and what Baird knows as trying to disguise guilt. Cassandra’s horrible at it, and Jake’s ears are pink and if this is what she thinks it is, she is going to have to have strong words with them. _Again_. She's really hoping it's not.

This is becoming a pattern.

She’d have asked Flynn for help except he and Jenkins have disappeared somewhere into the Library with the diamond they just brought back, and they have yet to emerge. (Although, judging by Flynn’s reaction to Ezekiel naked, it looks like she’s going to have to have words with him too. _Joy_.)

“Anything?”

Cassandra sort of shrugs helplessly definitely going red now, and she’s sure she hears Jake murmur something.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“He’s the only person who fit the description. Cassie and me were going to draw protective runes on him.” Jake shuffles around and he still won't look her in the eye.

 _Jesus Christ on a cracker is he serious?_ “And this is the only plan?”

“Well the only one we could come up with in short time?” Cassandra says and oh god they’re going to have to have _words_ after all.

Eve is starting to feel like less of a Guardian and more like their mother, which _nope_.

“Ezekiel go put something on.”

Ezekiel shrugs and goes off to find his clothes. Hopefully the most baggiest long sleeved sweater he has and pants because Eve is really done with just how many times she’s had to see him naked.

“And you two,” she turns to Jake and Cassandra only to find them both staring at Ezekiel as he goes off and oh god she’s going to get a headache. “Eyes back to me Librarians!”

At least they look guilty and embarrassed. Which doesn’t really help because this is the seventh? eighth? time that she’s walked in on a “get Ezekiel Jones naked” plan in motion.

It would be worst if she didn’t know Ezekiel was _completely_ okay with it. She wonders if they even know he’s on to them. Probably not because then there wouldn't be more plans like this. At least outside of a bedroom where she then wouldn't have to deal with it and oh god she's going to need to find something to rid her of that mental image.

“Do we need to have another talk about “Stop objectifying Ezekiel”?”

“No, uh you were really clear the last time.” Jake says.

“Yeah, we got it.”

Eve gives up and goes to find Flynn.

“Painting runes on him while he’s naked. Seriously?”

The next time this happens, she's just going to lock them three in a room together and then go home and nap, and leave Jenkins to deal with it.


End file.
